User blog:Miasport/@N$W€® to Wavey's questions
Hey LEGO Fans p! In this blog post, I'll answer the questions of Blondwave! I'm sorry if I don't have to do it like a blog post, but that's the 1st time I'm doing this, so I've got no ideas how to do it! Thanks for your understanding# Now let's get started!�������� Here are the questions: 1. You favourite food? (Be specific) My favourite entrance is a salad with a lot of crunchy things like green salad (French and bio) with tomatos, pepperonis ect... And the lunch will be Casimir rice. This is rice with curry sauce and some fruits! I love it! And the dessert, IDK, maybe watermelon ice cream! 2. When do you usually go sleep? I go sleep at 9 pm or sometimes also 10 pm 3. What's your leat favourite English word? Definitely bad words. 4. Your favourite store? (With anything) And why? My favourite store is definitely Lego Shop. I wasn't there in my whole life but I hope to go there one time. I live it because I'm Lego fan and I see some pictures and so, and I saw that you can take pieces, that it have a lot of choices and extra sets! 5. How does your watch look like? I actually don't have a watch. I had one, but I lose it so yeah. It was pink and transparent. 6. A kind of person's personality dislike? Why? People who have too much Persing. But I respect them anyway. 7. How do you see your future? I want to become a LEGO ® Designer. So I think I'll have to do something in design first,and one day, I have to go to LEGO ®. 8. What's your favourite social site? LEGO Life���� 9. What is the phrase you often use? Hmmm.... That's a great question because I don't speak a lot in English. But sometimes I do. And I think it's "Coz together, it's always better, together it's always faster" 10. Any favourite Fastfood? We'll, I don't know if Pizza us a fast food. If yes, pizza. ��! 11. How would look your ideal T-Shirt? This is so a difficult question... It'll be like green, and not too many details. But maybe it wrote: BFF And I will that it has some Lego pieces print in it. And behind, the logo of Lego friends. 12. In which clothes would you go on a date? Ehmmm. At the trampoline park: A simple sport outfit. 13. Do you know Wattpad? If yes,do you like it? Is that this app that you can build houses ect...? If yes it souds cool! My questions: 1. What's your favourite sweet? 2. Which instrument do you want to play? 3. What's your favourite song? (Without Lego songs) 4. What's your favourite YouTube channel? Why? 5. What's your favourite school subject? 6. What's your favourite emoji? And why? 7. At which Lego Friends character do you look more similar? And why? 8. What's your favourite clothes? 9. How many BFFs do you have in real life? 10. Which set who is out of stocks do you want to have? 11. How long do you want to be Lego fan ? (If you are) If not, what are you fan of? 12. If you'll go in Heartlake City Got Talent, way would you like to present? 13. Which set do you want to have 2 times, and why? People I tag: Blondwave Fangirl Themime ( IDK if you di, but if you want!) That's it! Hope you like it! Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag